WRVR broadcast station
(interior) }} The WRVR broadcast station is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 356: "This local radio is home to the Charles River Trio and famous for their radio plays, though the third member of the group has gotten himself into a bit of a pickle. Listen to his panicked message and save him to help these folks out. Need a baseball bat? There’s one on the roof." Background Before the Great War, WRVR broadcast to the Greater Boston area. However, the broadcast tower was built in close proximity to the military's relay tower 1DL-109, meaning the station broadcasts would experience interference if the military found it necessary to broadcast.Notice to WRVR Since then, the Charles River Trio, comprised of George Cooper, Anne Hargraves, and Rex Goodman (if Curtain Call has been completed), may be found here. They perform plays on the radio, with Anne taking on all the female roles. She may be asked to join a settlement however, and leaves readily, without any protests or remarks from her colleagues. Layout The station is a small, bunker-like building with a radio tower on the roof. It is situated next to a river and a bridge that spans the river. The interior consists of a reception area and a slightly larger room that leads to a bathroom and an acoustically-treated studio. In the larger room is a ladder leading to the roof. It has a table containing an aluminum tray, upon which is a baseball bat and several baseballs, all of which may be freely taken. Inhabitants * Anne Hargraves * George Cooper * Rex Goodman (if Curtain Call has been completed) Notable loot * Live & Love issue #3 - On a table in the middle room. * Notice to WRVR - On a desk near the ladder, after successfully completing Curtain Call. Related quests If Curtain Call has not yet been discovered, it is possible to start it here by talking to Anne Hargraves and George Cooper. If already started, there is extra dialogue about how Rex has gotten into a mess. Notes * A leveled radscorpion may burst from the ground directly in front of the entrance. * Unlike those at radio tower 3SM-U81, the satellite dishes here are not extendable. * When inside the building, several companions will make comments about the inhabitants, calling them the "Charles River Trio" and expressing disdain for their apparently infamous broadcasts. Despite this, no radio station featuring the Trio exists in-game. * If one brings MacCready here, he will comment that he misses hearing Three Dog's radio broadcasts. Appearances The WRVR broadcast station only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * In the documentary The History of Bethesda Game Studios, an early map for Fallout 4 is shown. A location called "KFOW Broadcasting" can be seen where WRVR broadcast station is in-game, indicating this was an earlier name of the station during development. However, the KFOW name would have been inaccurate, as Boston is east of the Mississippi River, where all call signs starts with the letter W, as in WRVR. *In the real world the call letters WRVR belong to a radio station operating out of Memphis, Tennessee, 104.6 The River. * The station's external appearance and the name of the station manager suggest a reference to the movie UHF. Bugs George and Anne will initiate their conversation about Rex being held captive by the super mutants upon entering the station for the first time even if Curtain Call has been completed and Rex is already inside the station. Gallery FO4 Live & Love in WRVR Broadcast Station.png| Location of the Live & Love issue #3 Notice to WRVR.png|Notice to WRVR (after successfully completing Curtain Call) Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Радиостанция WRVR uk:Радіостанція WRVR zh:WRVR廣播電台